A step towards Love
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: Ryoma returns to Japan after two years, ready to pick up where he left off. But what happens when a past better left forgotten is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**One step to love**

_By: Shini-ko_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters from Naruto or Prince of tennis, if I did you can bet anything both shows would be filled with shounen ai fluff and Sakura would be dead.

_**Warning: **_Shounen ai, malexmale, occasional language, sadism. This contains AU and in regards to several Naruto characters, ages will vary. And if you didn't get it yet, this is a crossover with Naruto a Modern day fic...Oh, and this is a smart! Feminine!Naruto and Ryoma.

_**Important Authors Note:** For those who actually read this well, you will be privvy to some important facts for the story. Naruto and Kevin are cousin's through the former's dad and the latters mom. Naruto and Ryoma are also cousin's. Nanjirou and Kushina are cousin's; the formers mom and the latters father were siblings. Everything else will be explained in the story, in later chapters. _

_**Pairings: **Sure pairings is ItaNaru, TezuRyo and FujiRyo, Golden, Emerald, SanaKiriYuki, MomoKevin._

_**Story Timeline:** A year has passed, so the former third years are second years in high school, the second years are first year high school and Ryoma along his two friends are fjrst years, as well as tne others._

**_Chapter Summary:_**_ Ryoma returns to Japan with his cousin, Naruto and best friend, Kevin. _

* * *

><p>A group of five stepped in front of the downed redhead as two others knelled on either side of the boy asking if he was alright.<p>

Looking at the group he smiled, blue eyes shinning and nodded his head, never one to let anything get him down. "Of course. It didn't hurt all that much anyways." the redhead reassured.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh glared at the backs of their so-called '_senpai' _what a joke. "They had no right to shove you like that, Eiji-senpai." the dunk smash player glowered, "Those bullies!"

"No mind, no mind!" Eiji waved his hand dismissively before holding up the magazine that they were looking at earlier, "Back to what we were speaking about before we were interupted." leaping to his feet he pointed towards a head title, "Ochibi is missing! No one knows where he is."

The group gaped in shock. Fuji reached over and snatched the magazine from his best friends hand and scanned the article.

**_'The prince of tennis, missing!' _**

_S__everal years ago a young boy, just reaching his teen years took the world by storm being one of the youngest to ever compete in the US Open and later the Wimbledon. Ryoma Echizen, known to his fans as Samurai Junior and commonly called, 'The Prince' was found MIA when his manager went to retrieve him, along with him, two others have also vanished. Naruto Namikaze and Kevin Smith. No one can make any guess as to what happened to them and their family aren't saying anything on the matter at this time..._

Fuji didn't bother to read anymore. "Missing? That's unlike Ryoma. And if he really was missing, you would think his family, as well as the two others, would be a lot more worried, ne?"

Tezuka nodded his head, "He could have just left without saying anything and it could be a possiblity that their family knows of their whereabouts, which is why they lack the proper concern."

Inui adjusted his glasses, "Tezuka is most definitely right. You must take into account that Ryoma is an apathetic person. His gonna do what he wants and no one is going to tell him other wise and I bet the only real person he'd listen to would be Tezuka, without a doubt."

Fuji chuckled, "Such a good boy when it comes to Tezuka." though his voice was light and teasing, beneath the words and hidden from all was an underlying tone of jealousy.

"I wonder where ochibi-chan is!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere<strong>_

_(With a specific group of friends)_

* * *

><p>"So hot…" a short, lithe form moaned, a lightly tanned hand rose to brush back blond strands of hair as blue eyes turned to stare at his companion. "You didn't tell me it would be so hot here."<p>

The said companion groaned as he removed his white cap from his head, revealing a head of black-hair with green undertones, and used it as a makeshift fan. "I forgot how hot Japan could get." was the whispered reply, as a disgruntled sigh escaped the boys lips, "Sorry," Golden catlike eyes glanced around, "Eh, where's that cousin of yours? He always seems to get lost." a small quirk of the lips would let anyone know the boy was amused despite his indifferent tone.

A shrug, "Kevin will show up eventually." Leaning back on his hands, the blond tilted his head back to stare at the sky and hummed, "It might be hot, but Japan is very lovely, ne."

"Yeah." the dark haired boy replied with a nod of his head.

With a smile the blue eyed male closed his eyes, "So what's your teammates like? Kevin told me a bit about them, not much because he never really got to meet them."

"Ryoma! Naruto!"

The said two turned and stared as another blond hair and blue eyed male made his way towards them, arms waving wildly in the air.

"Hey Kevin, where did you go?" Naruto questioned his slightly older cousin with a small smile, "You just disappeared without saying anything, you know you shouldn't do that especially since you get lost easily."

Kevin pouted, "Mou, I just wanted to get some treats for us." he answered bringing his hands in front of him revealing several boxes of pocky.

Naruto grinned and grabbed a box, "Thanks." he stated cheerfully, knocking the other blond to the grass and cuddling against the his side, taking out a stick of pocky he stuck it into his mouth.

Kevin grinned at the smaller blond, "No problem, Naru-chibi."

Ryoma smiled at the indiginant look that over took Naruto's expression at the name Kevin tacked onto his name. It was a nickname that stuck since childhood. "It's a fitting name even after all these years." his comment caused both blonds to turn towards him. "You still considerably short, Naru-chan." the prince of tennis pointed out.

"Hey, I'm only three or so inches shorter then you and Kevin."

Kevin shrugged and ruffled the boys hair, "Doesn't matter, your still shorter then us."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in annoyance as he grabbed another stick of pocky and stuck it into his mouth. "Whatever." he mumbled, closing his eyes thus missing the twin fond smiles directed at him.

* * *

><p>Rinko growled at the sight of her husband giggling while reading that trash he calls <em>literature.<em> Stomping towards his, she placed her hands on her hips and glared, "Nanjirou!" she hissed

Bolting upwards, Nanjirou tried to hide the orange book as he smiled at Rinko, "Hey dear, what's up?"

"Don't 'dear' me Nanjirou." she narrowed her eyes, "Wasn't there something you had to do an hour ago?" she questioned, honey dripping from every word sending warning bells ringing.

Nanjirou gulped, "Uh...no..."

"No!" Rinko yelled smacking her husband, "You were suppose to pick Ryoma, Naruto and Kevin up at the airport an hour ago, Nanjirou. If you don't get your butt moving, I'll burn every copy of those _books _you so adore."

At those words, the ex pro dashed out of the house. There was no way he would let his wife touch his precious treasures. Especially NOT the special edition with colored pictures of busty blond babes.

* * *

><p>Kevin stomped his foot, "Where the hell is that no good pervert." he raged. They had been waiting for an hour, an <em>hour, <em>in the unforgivable heat for their ride to pick them up.

"I bet his reading that smut of his." Ryoma narrowed his eyes, thinking of the various ways he could torture his father. The main one would be setting karupin on his 'secret' stash of _busty beauties_ and his _Icha Icha _series.

Naruto growled, "Are you talking about that trash Jiraiya-jii jii writes? If so Rinko-ba-chan should burn them. It's bad enough I have to proofread that garbage but to be force to wait for a pervert to pick you up from the airport because he was too busy reading it is where I draw the line."

Ryoma and Kevin raised there eyebrows at that. "You had to proofread it?"

"Yeah." Naruto crinkled his nose at the thought, "It was either I do that or he'll never leave me alone."

Before Kevin or Ryoma could comment, Nanjirou ran over and quickly ushered the boys, and grabbing there bags as he did so, towards the car, "Let's go. I'm sorry I was late." he called out not letting the boys speak one word as he toss the bags into the trunk and closed the door. "Rinko-chan and Nanako-chan are waiting to see you three, so let's not keep them waiting."

The three hissed and glared at the man, muttering several choice words better left unsaid, while Nanjirou pretended not to hear them as he chortled.

* * *

><p>Ryoma deposited his bag haphazardly on the floor, sighing deeply and motioned for his two friends to enter the room. "We can wait in here until Kaa-chan and Nana-chan finishes with your rooms."<p>

Kevin and Naruto nodded their heads and dropped their bags by the door and flopped down on the bed, before Naruto questioned Ryoma about his team.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu is the _buchou_. His strict but fair and often makes club members run laps for breaking roles. He is a very good tennis player and I know he'll go far when he enters the pro circuit.

Oishi Shirochiro is the _fuku-buchou_. He is often nicknamed the 'mother of the team'." at that comment Naruto and Kevin snickered and questined him on the name, with a smile Ryoma told them that Oishi was always worried about the teams health and would overreact if someone got hurt.

"Kikumaru Eiji, the teams acrobat. He plays doubles with Oishi-senpai and together they are known as Seigaku's golden pair. His hyperactive and is always found with a smile.

Fuji Syusuke, the teams _tensai _and is known for having a sadistic side to his personality. His smiles and closed eyes expression causes everyone to underestimate him. They often say his an angel which is far from the truth.

Momoshiro Takeshi, his just like Eiji-senpai. Hyper. His carefree and likes to have a good time, though he tend to get into fights, be it arguments or his fist, with his rival.

Kaidoh Kaoru, all around his appearance is worse then his actual bite. His sweet, but hides behind a harsh demeaner. And his Momo-senpai rival.

Kawamura Takashi, bipolar. Without his racket, his really meek, shy and softspoken but while holding his racket his the complete opposite. Loud, brash and he speaks what's on his mind.

The last is Inui Sadaharu, now his a data freak. It doesn't matter what you do, he'll write it down. Even it's just picking your nose, he'd probably write how deep your finger goes in and the angle you use."

Naruto and Kevin blanched at that, "Really?" they questioned.

Ryoma nodded his head, "The stalking and data collecting isn't the worse he can and probably will do."

"Stalking..." Naruto trailed off with a raised brow. "Are you serious?"

Ryoma grunted, "Of course, I saw him trying to stalk me various times. But I always lose him in crowds. As I said though, the worst thing Inui-senpai does is..." the tennis prince pause and glanced at the two blonds, "He makes these god awful juices."

Kevin was about to question the boy when a knock came on the door, "Kevin-kun, Naru-chan!" a head of brown hair peeked into the room, "Boys, your room is ready."

The boys nodded their heads, "Thanks Rin-ba-chan."

Rinko smiled, "It's no problem, and dinner is ready so come down, you two Ryo-chan." with that said she turned and descended down the stairs.

Naruto and Kevin stood up and grabbed their bags to set it in their room while Ryoma got up and headed downstairs, picking Karupin up as he did so. "Hey Karupin, I missed you!" he cooed nuzzling his pet.

Karupin purred and gently pawed at Ryoma's face.

Two giggles rang out causing Ryoma to turn his head to stare at the two blond males. Naruto skipped forward and hugged Ryoma while Kevin smiled and pat Karupin's head. "Your so adorale when Karu-chan is involved." the smaller blond smiled and nuzzled against his younger friend.

"Hora seishounen!"

The three boys faced a beaming Nanjirou who was holding up several papers. "What is it _Nan-ji-chan?"_ Naruto questioned with furrowed brows.

"_Seishun Gakuen Koto Gakkou's _headmaster will be expecting you three tomorrow, so be up early." he called out as he flipped a page in his book, a giggle escaping his lips.

Naruto sweatdropped, "I don't know what's worse, you or that preverted tennis coach we had in America who literally carried that garbage everywhere he went."

"This is not garbage. It's a piece of heaven." Nanjirou defended as he held the book to his chest, "You just don't understand the finer things in life." the ex tennis pro stated.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Your such an embarassment oyaji. And you wonder why I never introduce you to any of my friends. I'd never be able to live with the shame."

"Oi!" Nanjirou pouted about to reply when he was silenced by his wife who threatened to not only steal his magazine and his collection of _Icha Icha_ but also burn them.

The three teens smirked as they bowed to their aunt and cousin, thanking them for the food before digging into the meal while Rinko and Nanako smiled. Nanjirou continued to pout as he ate his food, occasionally tossing half-hearted glares towards the younger males.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsuzuku<strong>_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>1. Seishun Gakuen Koto Gakkou - Seigaku high school<em>

_2. Icha Icha Paradisu - Come Come Paradise - Is a perverted book written by Jiraiya. It's a cannon book belonging to the Naruto universe. _

_**AN**: This is a random idea I had, and depending on the reviews, we will see if it will be continued. And in regards to the pairings, both Tezuka and Fuji are in love with Ryoma and the only feelings they have for each other are platonic. Ryoma will come to love both of the older boys equally and because of that they'd be willing to share. In other words Tezuka and Fuji won't actually be together. _

_Shini-ko_


	2. Chapter 2

**One step towards love**

_By: Shini-ko_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters from Naruto or Prince of tennis, if I did you can bet anything both shows would be filled with shounen ai fluff and Sakura would be dead.

_**Warning: **_Shounen ai, malexmale, occasional language, sadism. This contains AU and in regards to several Naruto characters, ages will vary. And if you didn't get it yet, this is a crossover with Naruto a Modern day fic...Oh, and this is a smart! Feminine!Naruto and Ryoma.

_**Important Authors Note:** For those who actually read this well, you will be privvy to some important facts for the story. Naruto and Kevin are cousin's through the former's dad and the latters mom. Naruto and Ryoma are also cousin's. Nanjirou and Kushina are cousin's; the formers mom and the latters father were siblings. Everything else will be explained in the story, in later chapters. _

_**Pairings: **Sure pairings is ItaNaru, TezuRyo and FujiRyo, Golden, Emerald, SanaKiriYuki, MomoKevin._

_**Story Timeline:** A year has passed, so the former third years are second years in high school, the second years are first year high school and Ryoma along his two friends are fjrst years, as well as tne others._

**_Chapter Summary:_**_ Ryoma, Kevin and Naruto's first day of school. And they meet the tennis club regulars._

* * *

><p>Ryoma ran the brush through his shoulder length hair a few times before grabbing his white cap and hiding the greenish-black tresses from view before leaving his room to head towards the kitchen where his two friends were already eating. Kevin and Naruto were both adorned in the Gakuren for Seigaku which consisted of black pants, a dark blue inside shirt, a black jacket and a dark blue tie.<p>

Naruto glanced over and smiled, "Morning Ryoma!" he greeted, flipping his blond hair over his shoulder. "Ready to surprise those senpai-tachi of yours?"

A smirk lit up the Prince's face as he took a seat, "Aa. It should be interesting."

Kevin snorted, a smile playing on his lips, "I wonder what there reaction would be like. It'll probably be loud. Especially those fangirls of yours."

With a roll of his eyes Ryoma began eating his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Eiji sighed, his lower lip protruding in a long-faced pout as he glanced outside the window of his class. He couldn't believe it's been two year since the group actually played tennis, well that wasn't true, they still played just not competitively.<p>

It's been two years since the current captain was put in charge, and it had nothing to do with talent and everything to do with the coach's favortism and blatant disregard for the previous captain's choosing of Tezuka as captain.

"Not fair, nya." Eiji's muffled reply was heard by the teacher who turned and glared at the redhead for his comment.

"Is there something you would like to say to the class, Kikumaru-kun?" the woman frowned.

Kikumaru gulped and shook his head, "A-Ah, nothing, sensei, gomen nasai!" he apologized quickly, pulling off a sheepish smile and scratching the back of his head. "It won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't." the woman hissed as she began her lecture's anew, while the redhead sighed and faced the window after shooting a reassuring smile towards his best friends after seeing his worried expression.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang. Standing up, Eiji met up with Fuji and they left the room together, ignoring the whispers going on around them. They were quite use to the treatment that they were given due to the 'elite' tennis teams hatred for them.

With a sigh, both boys picked up their pace and headed towards the roof, the only place where they would get any peace.

* * *

><p>Ryoma, Naruto and Kevin entered their first period class, after recieving the okay, only to met by silence for a 0.01 second before the squeals and shrieks erupted from most of the girls, and the occasional male.<p>

The teacher glanced at them with a look of sympathy, or perhaps it was pity, a sigh escaping his lips as he faced his class, "Well class, I want you to meet your new classmates. Would you three introduce yourselves? Likes, Dislikes, hobbies and whatever else you want to share with us."

"Hai Sensei." The three chimed in unison as they observed their teacher. Ebony colored hair caressed a pale face to rest at the nape of his neck and equally dark eyes seemed to glare despite the softness hidden within the depths; he looked to be in his early to mid twenties and the three came to the conclusion that their new teacher most likely had fangirls amongst his students, which would explain the pity glance, or the sympathetic one.

"_Hajimashite, _My name is Kevin Smith, you can call me Kevin, _douzo yoroshiku_." The blond started, "I like playing tennis against good opponents and making friends. I also love sweets, chocolates most perferably. I dislike mean and cruel people, especially those who use them in tennis. My hobbies are playing tennis and hanging out with my two best friends." he called motioning towards the two at his side. "And that's about it."

Naruto smiled, "_Konnichiwa minna-san, h_ajimashite.__" several girls and a few guys squealed, well the girls squealed the few guys groaned at the sight of the smile and how it lit the boys face, "My name is Namikaze Naruto, _douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_. I like playing tennis against strong opponents to test my limits and see what I can improve on. I dislike the same thing my cousin already mentioned and I hate bullies; should I ever see anyone being bullied, the one doing so will regret ever deciding to participate in such an outrageous pastime and the consequences be damned." The bright blue eyes darkened into a stormy blue with gray swirling in the depths, resembling the sky on a stormy day, which caused many to shiver at the sight while Kevin and Ryoma smirked. "As for my hobbies, I enjoy meeting new people, playing tennis and hanging out with Ryoma and Kevin. That's pretty much it."

"_Ohayo, h_ajimashite_. _Names, Echizen Ryoma, _douzo yoroshiku_. I like tennis, Karupin, sleeping, ponta, Naruto, Kevin and my teammates. I dislike those who hurt others, especially those who does it using tennis. I really dislike it when the said people who hurt others, happen to be targeting those close to me. My hobbies are playing tennis and playing with Karupin. I enjoy taking naps, drinking ponta, and hanging out with Naruto, Kevin and my teammates, that's about it." The Prince's introduction was simple and to the point causing the class to sweatdrop, well most of them.

"Kyaaaaa, RYOMA_SAMA!" several girls shrieked, and excited yells broke free. They couldn't believe that there Prince had returned after two years of being in America.

"ECHIZEN YOUR BACK! DOES SENPAI-TACHI KNOW?" Horio's yell came seconds after.

Naruto and Kevin shot sympathetic looks towards their friend.

"Quiet down class." The man called sternly. "I welcome you to _Seishun Gakuen Koto Gakkou_, Kevin-kun, Echizen-kun and Namikaze-kun. My name is Uchiha Shisui. You may call me Shisui-sensei or Uchiha-sensei either is fine with me." He turned to face the class, ignoring the googly eyes belonging to the lovesick girls. "There is three opened seats in the back, please take those seats, and..." Glancing at three, who turned to look at him, "Welcome to class A-1, english."

Nodding the three bowed their heads in unison, "_Domo arigato, _Shisui-sensei_."_ they responded before heading towards the seats that were assigned to them, while ignoring the stares, whispering and giggling going on around them.

It wasn't too long into the class lecture when Ryoma and Kevin fell asleep while Naruto smiled at them and turned to look out of the window. The vast expanse of sky was unbelievably blue and deep. Hynotizing and mesmerizing in their beauty and before he even realized what happened he pulled, what everyone back in America would call, a Shikamaru.

The sound of the bell ringing jolted Naruto awake and he looked around to see the class gathering up their books papers which meant class was over. Sitting up he shook the other two until they awoke and together they left the class.

"It's break time now, ne? What should we do?" Kevin spoke out.

Ryoma shrugged, "Let's go look for the tennis courts!"

Nodding there agreement, the two blonds followed Ryoma's lead.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the courts, Ryoma glanced around, confused. "That's funny, I could of sworn senpai-tachi would have been on the courts during break, but I don't see them anywhere."<p>

Naruto and Kevin blinked and looked around, "Where could they be if not here?"

Before any response could be had, an arrogant voice, that could put even Atobe to shame, rang out across the court, "Little girls aren't allowed here!" the voice stated as hands clamped down upon Ryoma and Naruto, causing both boys to whip their heads towards the voice.

"Heee." Ryoma drawled while Naruto frowned and Kevin glared at the older male. "Scared that a little girl might be able to defeat you." the dark haired boy smirked as the arrogant smirked slipped off the older boy's face and was replaced by a scowl instead.

"Big words for a girl!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sexist pig." the blond hissed. He knew some girls that were really good at tennis, some of which could take these punks out like yesterday's trash. Blue eyes sharpened, "We want to talk to the buchou of the club. Where is he?"

"I'm the buchou. What do you want?" the male glared at them, his grip tightening causing them to gasp. "Going to apologize for your comment now."

Ryoma glared, defiant, "That's not possible, you can't be the buchou!" His denial was meant by a harsh shove, causing him to fall backwards.

"Ryo!" Kevin and Naruto called out, glancing at their friend. The older blond turned towards the so-called buchou and glared with icy blue eyes, "Release my cousin, you jerk."

"Akira-buchou, what's going on?"

Ryoma, Kevin and Naruto looked to the side to see a group of seven males, dressed in the regular jersey and gapes in shocked, surprise. They hadn't believed a thing the bully had told them. There was just no way that this guy, let alone them, were the regulars.

"Whose the girl? She's cute!" one of the males smirked as he walked over and grasped Naruto's chin, forcing there eyes to meet. "Beautiful." Naruto snarled, "And fiesty. Lovely." the male stroked the lightly tanned cheek. "So soft."

Kevin growled and lunged forward, "Get away from Naruto." he yelled as he punched the one known as 'Akira-buchou, who, out of shocked, release his grip on Naruto causing him to stumble a bit. Kevin took his hand and pulled him away from the other guy and towards Ryoma, who was on his feet by then. "If your too stupid to tell we are all guys, both Naruto and Ryoma are wearing the males uniform for a reason."

Akira narrowed his eyes, "Your going to pay for hitting me, punk."

Ryoma glared, "I don't believe that your the captain."

"What was that punk." one of the other member spat, "No one talks that way about Akira-buchou. Get on the courts so I can shut that pretty mouth of yours." Ryoma rolled his eyes sky high and shrugged his shoulder, "Names Seiko Yamaguchi."

"I care not!" was the reply as Ryoma strutted towards the courts. "Let's play."

Seiko growled and stormed over, "Your going to pay for that remark, chibi."

Ryoma yawned, bored, "You can serve first."

XxX

The entire court stared in disbelief as one of the stronger player on the regular team was defeted in straight points.

"_Mada mada dane!_" Ryoma spat and turned on his heels and met up with two grinning blonds "Too easy. I just can't believe that this is the tennis team. Where is buchou and the senpai-tachi? Why aren't they here?"

"This needs to be investigated." Naruto stated, "But there is nothing we can do right now." Just then a bell rang, "Next class, let's hurry before we're late." Nodding the other two picked up their bags and took off towards the school, unaware of the glares that were being directed towards them from the tennis regulars.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On the roof -<em>**

_Same time as Ryo, Kev and Naru were at the courts__  
><em>**_  
><em>**_With the former Seigaku regulars_

* * *

><p>"Nya-hoiiiii, aibou!" Eiji hollered as he tackled Oishi in what everyone dubbed 'the hug of death', "I missed you, Shiro-chan!" At his best friends enthusiasm, Fuji chuckled as he took a seat beside Kawamura.<p>

"I'm sure you did, Eiji, but you should really release Oishi from your death embrace unless you wish to say goodbye to your beloved partner." the reply from the smiling tensai was enough to cause Eiji to loosen his grip but he refused to remove himself from his partner.

Silence engulfed the group, each one lost in their own thoughts and only interrupted by Inui as he began speaking to Kaidoh about a new training regime that he created and modified from his previous one. "You told me the 50 kilometers is too simple for you now, so let's up it to 75 kilometers, alright?"

Kaidoh nodded his head and thanked the data player, "Sounds good. Thanks Inui-senpai."

"Hm, think nothing of it Kaidoh."

Fuji glanced at them, "What were you two talking about?"

"Kaidoh wanted to up his training. He told me running 50 kilometers a day is to easy and he wanted something more challenging."

The group just gaped in shock at the amount.

"Unya, why so much? That's suicide!" Eiji declared, waving his hand in the air, "Beside why are you running so much when we aren't even in the tennis club anymore." he added as an after thought. He wasn't even aware he said anything until a few seconds later and he flinched. That subject was a very sensitive for everyone. "Gomen, I didn't mean that, nya." he whispered.

Tezuka cleared his throat and sighed, "Don't worry about it Kikumaru. It's the truth, and there is no need to deny that fact." he stated blankly.

A thick and awkward silence hung over the group after Tezuka's remark before Inui cleared his throat, pushing his spectacles to the bridge of his nose, the glass glinting against the sunlight. "I was watching the international news last night." He started and nodded when everyone turned their gaze to him, "The news announcer told the world that a note was sent to Ryoma's manager that stated, quite plainly, that he was going to be taking a break from the top pro scene for about a year or so."

Another tense silence followed after that.

"...a break…?" murmured Eiji as he wrapped an arm around his partner.

Inui nodded.

"Did something happen to him? Why would he take a break?" Oish questioned, panic settling in.

Tezuka crossed his arms, "Don't worry." the stern voice belonging to their former captain silenced the group. Tezuka didn't whether to sigh or feel grateful that his team still look to him for leadership despite the fact he hasn't been their captain for two or so years now. "You know Echizen, he isn't going to quit. It's just not in his style."

"Are you sure, bu—eh, Tezuka-senpai?" Kaidoh said, catching himself in mid-phrase.

Momoshiro snorted, "Tch, oi, mamushi, listen to what you're saying, Tezuka-bu...senpai is right it's not like the gaki to quit anything, especially not when it's the love of his life; his precious tennis."

Kaidoh hissed in annoyance but pulled himself together, restraining his temper. He wasn't going to let Momoshiro bait him into a fight. "Whatever, Momoshiri." he responded, turning away with another hiss.

Momoshiro turned with an angry tick about to yell at his rival for calling him a peach butt when the bell rang, signaling the end of break. "Oh man, back to classes." moaned the purple eyed teen which was echoed by an upset redhead.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other during lunch in a few hours." Oishi responded, soothing his partner and kohai as the group separated to head back to their respective classes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lunch<em> _Time_**

_Naruto, Kevin and Ryoma_

_then..._

_The former Seigaku regulars_

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kevin glanced at Ryoma, "This is it, Ryo." Naruto began, "If your teammates attend this school, this is the time you'll see them. Are you ready?"<p>

Ryoma nodded his head, running his fingers through his hair, "Yeah." A smile, "I'm sure the both of you will get along fine with the senpai-tachi." he reassured as he walked off motioning the other two to follow him.

Entering the cafeteria, the three looked around. "I don't see them, so perhaps they didn't reach yet." Naruto voiced, pointing towards a vending machine, "Let's get drinks before saving a table, it looks like the cafeteria is filling up already."

Ryoma and Kevin agreed and headed towards the vending machines. They were just about to put their money in the slot when they were shoved.

With an annoyed growl, Naruto turned and glared. Blue eyes piercing like icy daggers at the victim. The glare darkened upon seeing who the culprit was. _"You."_ he hissed.

Kevin and Ryoma narrowed their eyes.

* * *

><p>The group met up outside the cafeteria before making there way inside and towards their usual table, near the window amongst the whispers of the other students. Despite knowing it would social suicide to interact with them, it didn't stop anyone from admiring them.<p>

As soon as they were seated, a group of young men passed by their table heading towards the corner of the cafeteria where the vending machines were located. Not so whispered jeers were uttered, taunts cast and it took every bit of will power both Kaidoh and Momoshiro possessed to not take the bait being waved in their face.

They watched as the group neared the vending machine where a group of three stood, about ready to purchase their drinks when one of them shoved a petite figure with long blond hair, one could've mistaken the person for a female if it wasn't for the male uniform that adorned the person's slender frame.

"Those bastards! Now there picking on smaller kids." Momoshiro growled as he stood up. There was no way he was going to let those punks beat on three freshman, after all, wasn't it the senpai-tachi duty to protect their kohai.

Kaidoh hissed as he rose from his seat and Eiji leaped to his feet as well. The rest of the group followed their example as they made their way towards the commotion.

Only to freeze in their steps when the blond turned to reveal an icy glare but upon seeing who the bully was, it seemed to have darkened to resemble a raging storm.

_"You."_

That tone sent shivers up their spine that could even rival Fuji's when angered. Which was a terrifying fact to note.

Tezuka cleared his throat from his position behind the freshman, his steady glate pinned to the group in front of him, "You shouldn't be picking on freshman's Akido-san."

Ryoma's eyes widened upon hearing that stoic voice.

Akido scowled, "Mind your own business, _Tezuka_."

Kevin and Naruto looked surprise by the name and glanced behind them. Lo and behold, it was indeed Ryoma's friends and teammates.

Oishi and Eiji grabbed the three and moved away. "Let's go outside guys." the redhead stated still holding the dark haired boy while Oishi had both of the blonds.

XxX

Upon reaching outside the group got their first good look at the three and they just stared in surprise. Momoshiro pointed a shaky finger towards the green-black haired boy. "Echizen!"

"Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi!" Ryoma smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsuzuku<strong>_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>1. Seishun Gakuen Koto Gakkou - Seigaku high school<em>

_2. Icha Icha Paradisu - Come Come Paradise - Is a perverted book written by Jiraiya. It's a cannon book belonging to the Naruto universe. _

_3. Hajimashite - (Only in use when you meet for the first time) How do you do? _

_4. D_ouzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ - Very formal. Please take good care of me. _

__ minna-san_ - Hello every-one. _

_6. Domo arigato - Thank you very much_

_7. Pulling a Shikamaru - Basically if you don't know what this means, it means he fell asleep while watching the sky. (though Shika falls asleep watching clouds.) _

_8. Mada mada dane - Still have lots more to work on, basically._

_**AN**: Despite not getting a lot of reviews, I already had this chapter written and it would pointless not to upload it, so here it is. And if you want this fic to continue, you need to review, so I know people like it. _

_Shini-ko_


	3. Chapter 3

**One step towards love**

_By: Shini-ko_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters from Naruto or Prince of tennis, if I did you can bet anything both shows would be filled with shounen ai fluff and Sakura would be dead.

_**Warning: Shounen ai, malexmale,** occasional language, sadism. This contains AU and in regards to several Naruto characters, ages will vary. And if you didn't get it yet, this is a crossover with Naruto a Modern day fic...Oh, and this is a smart! Feminine!Naruto and Ryoma._

_**Pairings: **Sure pairings is ItaNaru, TezuRyo and FujiRyo, Golden, Emerald, SanaKiriYuki, MomoKevin._

_**Story Timeline:** A year has passed, so the former third years are second years in high school, the second years are first year high school and Ryoma along his two friends are fjrst years, as well as tne others._

**_Chapter Summary:_**_ The former Seigaku speaks about their past and why they aren't in the tennis club. _

* * *

><p>Silence rang supreme after those words were uttered. No one could believe that their baby boy was standing in front of them and it was a friend of his that they rescued from those 'elite tennis team regulars'.<p>

The sound of bell like giggles broke the team out of their shock and Momoshiro and Eiji tackled their smaller friend in a death like embrace.

"Ochibi, your here! Your here!" The redhead cheered.

Momo trapped Ryoma's head in a headlock, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming back gaki?" Ryoma grunted and tried to wiggle his way out of his friend's arms.

Naruto smiled and cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt your reunion but if you don't release Ryoma, his going to end up passing out."

At those words, Eiji and Momo released Ryoma who silenty thanked the younger blond before scowling at the smirking Kevin. 'Damn bastard!' The golden eyed boy thought.

"Hoi! Hoi! Who are you, nya?" Sky blue eyes sparkled as he glomped the petite blond, "Your as adorable looking as Ochibi-chan." The redhead exclaimed, the hold he had on Naruto tightening with each word, until the poor blond was gasping for air.

Oishi, nearly hyperventalating, ran towards his partner. "Eiji, let him go! Your choking him!" The teams 'mother' yelled in worry.

"Nya, hoi." The redheads arm dropped away from Naruto, who coughed, and began inhaling his precious oxygen, glancing at the worried face of his two friends.

"Now I know how you feel, Ryoma." Naruto grimaced, "Those hugs hurt!" The blond pouted a bit as he allowed his friends to help him to his feet.

Ryoma nodded, "Un."

Momoshiro turned, blinked, before gaping and pointing at the other blond, "Kevin!" He screeched, "What are you doing here?"

Kevin stared balefully at the older male, "Do I need to have a reason for being here? And pointing at people is rude so kindly remove your digit from my face _senpai_."

Momo scowled at the blonds tone, while Kaidoh hissed, amused at his rival being told off by a kohai. "Whatever." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you here? The last time we saw you were doing the goodwill games back in junior high."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Why do you think I'm here for senpai?" Blue eyes stared into violet with a frown, "I'm attending Seigaku with Ryoma and Naruto. I knew you were stupid, but I didn't know it went this far, no wonder Kaidoh-senpai is always fighting with you. Your an idiot, who probably annoys him."

Kaidoh hissed and smirked at the statement, while a tick pulsed on Momo's forehead and he glared at the smaller boy, "Why you teme!" He exclaimed loudly, a sneer forming on his lips, "I oughta pound you to the ground."

Naruto looked worried at the declaration, "Ano sa, please don't hurt my cousin senpai." The slender male called out. "He didn't mean any insult to your person, really, Kevin just doesn't know when he should keep his trap shut." The smaller blond glared over at the slightly older boy. "Apologize Kevin, _now_." The last word was hissed out telling Kevin he better listen or suffer later.

Gulping the Smith heir bowed his head, "I'm not sorry for calling you an idiot, but I guess I can apologize for the rest of my comment."

Naruto turned and glanced at the smirking male, before narrowing his eyes at the sight. Ryoma glanced from Kevin to Naruto then towards Momo and shook his head with a smirk, "His gonna get it now."

Fuji and Tezuka glanced at Ryoma for his comment but before they could question him, golden eyes turned towards them as if sensing their confusion, "Naruto didn't like Momo-senpai response to Kevin's apology." He stated bluntly.

"And what are you smirking at." The small blond growled, "Is that how you thank someone who just apologized to you." He narrowed his eyes. "If it is, your sorely lacking in manners and thus should apologize as well, after all, you started it."

Everyone blinked at the slender male in surprise, well, the former Seigaku regular sans Ryoma, were anyways.

"Er..." Eiji trailed off not knowing what to say.

Naruto frowned (read: Pouted) and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well what are you waiting for." He called out, "Apologize, or do you need some kind of invitation to do so." A smirk, "If you need an invite, just say so, I'd be able to give you one."

Shivers shot up and down the upperclassman's back, well most of them anyways; Fuji's smiled had brightened at the sadistic tone the petite blond had used, Inui looked pleased about something and was scribbling away in his notebook and Tezuka remained stoic.

Ryoma smirked in amusement at the terrified expression of his senpai-tachi. It always amused him when Naruto frightened those bigger then him, it was the same as him being able to get under the skin of those both older and larger then he was; the both of them being vertically challenged, it made him feel pride when they're able to strike fear into the hearts of those twice their size. _'I wonder if Fuji-senpai is rubbing off on me?' _The random thought was chased away when Momo turned and made a hasty apology towards Kevin, who was trying to conceal his grin, and nodded his head.

Fuji chuckled, "_Omoshirou ka_." Icy blue eyes peeked open and stared at Naruto, "Your friend is not one to be messed with, huh, Ryoma-chan!"

Ryoma nodded his head, "Aa, Naruto is known for having a temper especially when it involves bullies and innocent victims. He absolutely abhors when people are abused." Golden eyes shifted away, _'With good reason, but they don't need to know about that. Our past is better left forgotten.'_

Tezuka and Fuji stared at Ryoma for a while before their attention was diverted when Kevin asked _the_ question. The single one where one of two things could occur when Ryoma hears the answer; the first, he could be really upset and voice his displeasure, or the second, throw a silent fit before going to confront those responsible.

The question...

"Why aren't you apart of the tennis club?"

The group, as a whole, froze. Ryoma and Naruto eyed them with frowns, eyebrows drawn together in thought, while Kevin crossed his arms watching them like a hawk.

"We tried to look for you during break." Naruto explained, "Ryoma said you would most likely be there, but we couldn't find you anywhere so we decided to ask someone when we ran into these jerks who told us that they were the tennis club regulars." Naruto smiled, "One of the guys challengend Ryo-chan to a match, and you know the outcome of that."

"That's to be expected, those guys are too weak to beat any of us fairly, nya." Eiji replied wrapping an arm around his partners shoulder, "And about that whole not in the tennis club..." He trailed off.

Inui cleared his throat, "Last year when Yamato-buchou graduated, he named Tezuka captain just like in junior high but because we had a new coach this year he rejected Yamato-buchou claim of having Tezuka as captain and instead used his son, who, of course placed all of his friends in the regular position."

Kevin, Naruto and Ryoma gaped, "Eh!"

"When we threatened to go to the boards about this and how the coach was showing favortism for her son, well, that's where things went bad; you see the so-called tennis regulars are from the wealthy family, the ones who donotes the largest amount of money to the school and help fund specific sport teams." Inui began "And because of their 'money' the students, and several teachers give them special treatment, everyone listens to what they say even if they know it's wrong or suffer the consenquence."

Oishi nibbled on his bottom lip, "At first they were people who stood up against them, but..." The kindhearted male trailed off, looking uncertain if he should continue or not, but the curious looks being cast his way, he decided it would be good to tell Ryoma and his friends what was going on, "They were harassed daily by everyone, and the teacher's didn't do anything to stop the abuse, (well one did and no one knows what happened to him); acted as if everything was alright, like the other students being throughly beaten was an every day thing. It got so bad that one of the girls commited suicide after she was sexually assualted, two males were sent to a hospital and the last two, siblings, were transferred out, their parents were disgusted by what was happening and would have sue'd the school if they hadn't been threatened by the wealthy family with unemployment if they so much as tried to file charges." Tears glistened within the mother of Seigaku's eyes, "And the worse part about this whole thing is that those family, the one whose daughter committed suicide and the one whose kids were abused so brutally that they were announced comatose, will never be able to get justice for their kids. The last I heard, one of the family were thinking about pulling the plug for their son, they couldn't handle not knowing if he would ever wake or be force to stay in suspended animation; having him on life support isn't cheap, if he doesn't come out of the coma by the end of the month, they're going to pull the plug."

Eiji sobbed into Oishi's chest. It was always hard to hear how cruel the 'tennis team regulars' were and how they treated the people. And for parents to allow their kids to do such things, was unforgivable.

Naruto bristled, eyes glowing with malice. Kevin growled and Ryoma looked as if someone had just killed his cat.

"Did they ever bully you? Hurt you guys in someway?"

Eiji's sobbing became a lot harder as that question was asked which worried the three as they glanced from face to face. Oishi had his eyes tightly closed, hands clenched around the redhead while his shoulders quivered. Momo and Taka both had tears in their eyes. Inui's eyes were hidden from sight. Fuji, Kaidoh and Tezuka's expression was hard to decipher but they had a theory, the three were upset as well.

Ryoma lips trembled, his eyes ablazed with fury. He was so pissed right now, it wasn't even funny, He felt like punching something, preferably those rich snobs. "What happened?"

Silence meant the question, no one knowing how to tell their young friend about what had almost happened to their captain, or about everything that had befallen them it wasn't something they wanted Ryoma to know. They didn't want him to worry; him and his two other friends.

Naruto's hands were clenched tightly. He couldn't believe there was a school who allowed such violence to occur. A school where those with money could walk all over everyone; faculty and students alike. "Please tell us. We want to help you."

"They nearly killed Tezuka!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsuzuku<strong>_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>**_ This happened before Shisui transferred into the school, replacing the MIA teacher. Shisui is not an ordinary teacher and you'll find out his role in later chapters. _

**_Japanese translations_**

_1. Seishun Gakuen Koto Gakkou - Seigaku high school_

_2. Icha Icha Paradisu - Come Come Paradise - Is a perverted book written by Jiraiya. It's a cannon book belonging to the Naruto universe. _

_3. Hajimashite - (Only in use when you meet for the first time) How do you do? _

_4. D_ouzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ - Very formal. Please take good care of me. _

__ minna-san_ - Hello every-one. _

_6. Domo arigato - Thank you very much_

_7. Pulling a Shikamaru - Basically if you don't know what this means, it means he fell asleep while watching the sky. (though Shika falls asleep watching clouds.) _

_8. Mada mada dane - Still have lots more to work on, basically._

_9. Omoshirou ka - Interesting_

_Shini-ko_


	4. Chapter 4

**One step towards love**

_By: Shini-ko_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own any of the characters from Naruto or Prince of tennis, if I did you can bet anything both shows would be filled with shounen ai fluff and Sakura would be dead.

**Warning: Shounen ai, malexmale,**_ occasional language, sadism. This contains AU and in regards to several Naruto characters, ages will vary. And if you didn't get it yet, this is a crossover with Naruto a Modern day fic...Oh, and this is a smart! Feminine!Naruto and Ryoma._

**Pairings: **_Sure pairings is ItaNaru, TezuRyo and FujiRyo, Golden, Emerald, SanaKiriYuki, MomoKevin._

**Story Timeline:**_ A year has passed, so the former third years are second years in high school, the second years are first year high school and Ryoma along his two friends are fjrst years, as well as tne others._

_**Chapter Summary:** Seigaku finds out that Ryoma's family is anything but average; ahd the three have connections in high places. _

* * *

><p>The three first years stood, dumbfounded, their jaws unhinged and eyes wide.<p>

'_Almost killed buchou!' C_atlike golden eyes narrowed, pupil expanding before contracting, a hiss escaped pale pink lips, "Can you please repeat what you just said?" Voice cold and hard. It was obvious that Ryoma was beyond pissed and wanted a confirmation before doing anything drastic.

Eiji tightened his hold on his partner, "I said, they tried to kill Tezuka. It happened about six, or so, months ago. We were heading towards Kawamura sushi after the long day we had and just wanted to relax." The redhead bit his bottom lip, "We were just crossing the street when some thugs of Akito thought it would be fun to run a red light and try to run us over."

"Yes, but we were already on the other side of the road, that was when we saw a lady, she was carrying several bags and was right in the way of the speeding car." Inui stated, glasses glinting.

Momoshiro nodded and continued, "Tezuka-senpai ran over and pulled the woman away, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the car all together and was sent flying backwards."

"He was in the Emergency room for three hours before they were able to stablize him." Oishi bit his bottom lip, eyes watery, "My father told me had it not been for the American doctor, who had been visiting at the time, Tezuka wouldn't have made it."

Taka lowered his head, "We thank Kami every day for bringing that woman here, if it hadn't been for her, we would have lost Tezuka that day."

Eiji and Momo broke out into hysterical sobs at the thought of losing one of their friend while the others were silent, wondering what the response from the three boys would be.

Ryoma jaw clenched, Naruto had his eyes closed, and Kevin had a glare on his face that would have scared even Atobe, or Sanada.

"Those bastards." Naruto reached into his pocket and withdrew his cellphone, "They'll regret doing things like this, don't worry Ryo-chan." Punching in several numbers, Naruto placed the phone to his ear, _"Yeah, it's me, listen, I need you and the others to come to japan." _A pause before, "_Just some no good rich bastards. They're causing trouble for Ryoma's friends. One of them was nearly killed, and you can bet he isn't too happy about it." _

Kevin glanced at Ryoma, "His brother?"

"What do you think?" Ryoma smirked, which Kevin returned, with a nod. "Those bastards won't know what hit them until it's too late." The Seigaku team were just confused, but decided to wait until after Naruto got off the phone to ask. They focused returned to the blond upon hearing him begin speaking.

_"Really. That's why his name sounded familiar. Does he have any leads? Don't worry, Ryoma, Kevin and the others will be glad to assist him in gaining the prove he needs. I'll speak to him when I see him. I'll see you when you get here. Love you too. Bye."_

Despite being confused by the onesided conversation, Ryoma and Kevin payed no heed to it and questioned Naruto on what his brother said. "So?"

Smiling, the effeminate blond glanced towards Ryoma's teammates, "I called my older brother back in America, he and his friends are known as the nine bijuu's; a gang who has close ties to the renouned Uchiha police force, they are often sent for undercover work on the street due to their close ties to the other gangs." Waving his hands, the blue eyed boy continued, "Anyways, he just told me that Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the police force, heard about what was going on and had already sent someone undercover."

"Shisui-sensei?" Ryoma and Kevin questioned while Naruto nodded his head.

Kevin gaped "No way!" The blond cried out, shocked by the discovery and wondering why they hadn't figured that out after hearing the Uchiha name.

Naruto just nodded his head directing his stare towards the Seigaku regulars. "Sorry, I'll try to explain who we're talking about so you guys will know and understand who is who, why they're important and what roles they play."

Fuji smiled, "No mind, your doing a good job of explaining things to Ryo-chan and Kevin, while telling us who every one is just fine, don't worry about it. If we have any question. we'll be sure to ask, alright?"

Naruto smiled, "That's fine, thanks, so let me start by telling you who the Uchiha's are, and what Shisui-sensei has to do with anything." With nods from the group, the golden blond continued, "The Uchiha clan is one of the more wealthy families in America. Years ago one of their ancestor founded the Uchiha police corp, it's a family business and only Uchiha's work there because each of their member have a special talent unique to only them."

Kevin nodded with a grin, "Yep, each of them have mile long poles stuck up their butt and an arrogant attitude that would shame even the 'monkey king' as Ryoma calls him."

"That bad huh." Momoshiro whispered, "But Shisui-sensei doesn't seem so bad. I've never hear him say anyrhing tnat would make him sound arrogant, and everyone seems to like him."

Kaidoh rolled his eyes, "Everyone likes Atobe as well, fsh, Momoshiri, you idiot." Momo turned and glared about to retaliate but was silence when a Tezuka narrowed his eyes, a threat of five hundred laps, evident within his steely gaze.

"Continuing." Naruto broke in, "And no their arrogance isn't what sets the Uchiha's apart from everyone else." A glare was sent to Kevin, who flashed a smile causing both Ryoma and Naruto to roll their eyes at their some what childish friend, "Anyway, someone, most likely a parent or concerned friend of the family, whose kid had been bullied, went to seek help from a lawyer to see what they could do."

"What did they say?" Oishi asked.

Naruto smiled, "Well, they couldn't really do anything since the only connection they had is, the Hyuga police force but since they're stationed here and everyone knows their name and that every member have the same trait that makes them stand out, which will make it impossible for them to do anything undercover."

"What's that?" Momo questioned, eyebrows raised.

Ryoma smirked, "Their eye color. Every member born in the clan, has light, nearly transparent orbs; it's either a white or a pale lavender. People often assume they are blind because of it, but that would be untrue. The Hyuga clan has one of the best eyes in the world."

The flaxen haired boy nodded his head, "That's right. And because of that the Hyuga police force couldn't send any of their members, so the Chief director, Hiashi-sama, called the Uchiha police force in America and requested help from them. Fugaku agreed to send one man to test the waters and if someone else is needed he'd send one more, two at the most."

"So is this Fugaku person sending more people to assist Shisui-sensei?" Inui asked as he scartched something into his notebook.

Naruto nodded his head, "That's what Kurama, my aniki, said. Shisui sent a report detailing everything that he found out and who he suspects to be involved, but as it stands it's only speculation and would never hold up in court. Shisui said he couldn't get close enough to gather any information from the students or staff."

Fuji nodded, "Yeah, everyones to scared to speak out against those guys." The tensai crossed his arms, "I don't understand how the headmaster could actually condone their behavior." The others could do nothing but agree.

Naruto sighed, "Kurama did know the person Fugaku was going to send to help Shisui out." The blond smiled and glanced towards his cousins.

"Who?" Ryoma and Kevin questioned.

The blond grinned, "Sasuke-teme older brother, Itachi. I haven't seen him in years; since he left New York to head the Uchiha business in Europe." The blond turned and glanced at the Seigaku team, "The Uchiha clan owns several businesses as well as the police force where we live. Itachi took a break from police work and decided to head the eurpean branch of their business, Sharingan incorporated."

"Wow, they must be pretty well off, ne." Eiji whistled.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, "Sasuke is my best friend and Itachi's his older brother; he's a hailed as a genius who climbed the ranks within the police force in a matter of years; only twenty and is second only to his father, the chief and heading an internationally known corporation by himself."

"Woah, when did he graduate school?" Momoshiro asked.

Ryoma smirked, "He left primary school at only seven, graduated junior high at ten and senior high school at thirteen. He completed university at seventeen and entered the police academy right after. Itachi spent only two years with the force; becoming second only to his father and decided to take a hiatus from the police force and took the CEO position for Sharingan incorporated- European branch, where he remained for the past year, only coming home for breaks and holidays."

"Sasuke has a love-hate relationship with his brother. I think it mostly stems from jealousy and how their father would rather spend time with Itachi when they were younger, but nowadays he can't seem to get far enough from his father." Naruto smirked, "Serves the teme right."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Speaking of love-hate relationship, you and Sasuke have a major one." He was silence by a swift whack to the back of his head, courtesy of Naruto.

"Back to the earlier conversation. Kurama said he would have someone make a copy of everything Shisui reported and bring it here for us; from there you can tell Shisui and Kurama everything you know about them, to make things easier for when Itachi gets here."

Kevin nodded his head, "The sooner those bastards leave the better off the school will be." the blond scowled and crossed his arms muttering curses towards the said bullies.

Ryoma crossed his arms, "Why stop there." Cat-like golden eyes narrowed, he wasn't about to let those punks leave, unhumiliated after everything they had done to his teammates, to his friends. "Between the three of us, we can get backing and support to start a second team; we can write up a petition and have future members who'd want to join our team sign it, it shouldn't be that hard, I mean people can't seriously like the current tennis team, ne. And finding a coach won't be that difficult, my dad could do it, since he has a lot of free time. When we have everything settled we can take it to the school board and request a challenge."

Naruto grinned, knowing where his cousin was going with this, "We challenge the current team to a standard match and winner gets to represent the school as the rightful team." The blond chuckled, "I love how your mind works, Ryoma."

Kevin nodded his head with a laugh, "That should be fun."

Fuji chuckled and nodded his head, "Sounds interesting. When should we start this rebellion." the tensai turned his head to glance towards their captain. No matter what, Tezuka Kunimitsu would always be their captain, and the one they turn to for advice and leadership. "Tezuka?"

Tezuka crossed his arms, "I will speak to Ryuuzaki-sensei about everything that has been going on and have her represent us as well. She knows each of us the best, so she will be a good choice."

"Kevin, Naruto and I will start calling people to support our cause, the more people who get, the less likely chance of them denying our right to challenge those jerks." Ryoma stated as both blonds nodded in agreement.

"As for the rest of you, if you could write up a petition and get players to sign it, it would be a great help. One hundred is good, but more will give us a fighting chance. And remember not to get caught by anyone, especially those assholes. No telling what they might do if they found out."

The group nodded their heads and began discussing what was going to take place in the next couple of days. It looked like a new day was on the horizon and life at Seigaku was about to change for the better. They couldn't wait, it would be the first time since the third years finished first year and the second years entered senior high that they were actually looking forward to coming to school.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the delay, this chapter would've been uploaded sooner but I was busy. My cousins funeral was last weekend and it's been really hectic...but here's the chapter, hope you liked it. <em>

_**Uchiha clan** - In New York they head one of the best Police force, but they also have a chain of business, mainly in New York and Europe. And as stated in the story, their business is Sharingan incorporated. _

**_Hyuga clan_**_ - Stationed in Japan, they have their own Police force which is run by Hiashi, and like the Uchiha clan, the Hyuga's also have their own business. A family oriented hotel which Hizashi, Hiashi's younger twin is CEO of. _

_Japanese translations_

_1. Seishun Gakuen Koto Gakkou - Seigaku high school_

_2. Icha Icha Paradisu - Come Come Paradise - Is a perverted book written by Jiraiya. It's a cannon book belonging to the Naruto universe. _

_3. Hajimashite - (Only in use when you meet for the first time) How do you do? _

_4. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu - Very formal. Please take good care of me. _

_minna-san - Hello every-one. _

_6. Domo arigato - Thank you very much_

_7. Pulling a Shikamaru - Basically if you don't know what this means, it means he fell asleep while watching the sky. (though Shika falls asleep watching clouds.) _

_8. Mada mada dane - Still have lots more to work on, basically._

_9. Omoshirou ka - Interesting_

_Shini-ko_


	5. Chapter 5

**One step towards love**

_By: Shini-ko_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own any of the characters from Naruto or Prince of tennis, if I did you can bet anything both shows would be filled with shounen ai fluff and Sakura would be dead.

**Warning: Shounen ai, malexmale,**_ occasional language, sadism. This contains AU and in regards to several Naruto characters, ages will vary. And if you didn't get it yet, this is a crossover with Naruto a Modern day fic...Oh, and this is a smart! Feminine!Naruto and Ryoma._

**Pairings: **_Sure pairings is ItaNaru, TezuRyo and FujiRyo, Golden, Emerald, SanaKiriYuki, MomoKevin._

**Story Timeline:**_ A year has passed, so the former third years are second years in high school, the second years are first year high school and Ryoma along his two friends are fjrst years, as well as tne others._

_**Chapter Summary:** Seigaku finds out that Ryoma's family is anything but average; ahd the three have connections in high places. _

* * *

><p>A few days later find the Seigaku team on the roof of their school, each of them in high spirits. "So how did you do in finding members?" Naruto asked setting his clipboard on his lap, he directed his blue eyes towards the group, "Did it go well?"<p>

Eiji bounced around, "Nanjaro! Hoi! Hoi! It went fantastic, nya. Oishi and I got about thirty people that wanted to join the new tennis team." the redhead as positively beaming and it brought smiles to everyone's faces, well, most.

Fuji smiled, "Taka and I got fifty. Momo and Kaidoh got twenty, but Tezuka and Inui got about a hundred. I think it's because everyone is secretly in love with Tezuka, so they'll do anything he wants. It's not to far from the truth." the tensai folded his arms in front of him, "You should see how many people, male and female, hang onto his every word when he talks."

Naruto nodded his head, he could see that. Tezuka had this presence, much like Itachi and no matter what you do, your always drawn to them for some reason. "So we've got over two hundred future members, that's amazing!" the blond glanced at Ryoma and Kevin.

Ryoma smirked, "The plans coming together nicely." glancing towards Naruto and Kevin, who smiled, the blond held out the clipboard to Tezuka, who took it and glanced at the sheet, before his eyes widened. Seeing this reaction, the rest of the team crowded around trying to see what was written and were just as shocked as Tezuka.

"The backings, yes. They have heard about what's been going on and decided to help fund our cause. They couldn't stand people who used their wealth and power to control a school meant for educating young minds." Kevin smirked, "So, with everything we have we can take this to the headmaster and can legally issue an official challenge even if the school boards are biased they can't say anything, not with two hundred willing members and all of our backings."

Ryoma looked towards his captain, "You spoke to Ryuuzaki-sensei?"

"Aa, she said she'll come with us to the hearing that will take place before we can get the permission. She was understandably upset upon hearing what's been going on and how no one was doing anything to stop it."

Ryoma gave a nod of his head, "Good! I already talked to a man who will become out coach, but he won't be coming until the hearing, where the coach is suppose to be introduce to the panel."

Fuji hummed in thought, "So, we should speak to the headmaster now, we've got every thing done and next month is the start of regional. We'll make it in time to compete!"

Tezuka nodded his head, "Aa." he grabbed the rest of the petitions from the other groups and clipped it together a long with the information Naruto, Ryoma and Kevin gathered. And with an excitement that they hadn't felt since winning the National's three years ago, the former Seigaku regulard headed towards their headmasters.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

_in America_

_with the Uchiha's_

* * *

><p>Sasuke rubbed his forehead, it was just like his best friend to get into trouble as soon as he gets to a new place. He swore between him and his cousin, everyone close to them will die prematurely because of worry those two always cause.<p>

Glancing towards the side the younger Uchiha heir scowled at the sight of his older brother, "So your sending nii-san? Why didn't you ask me? Naruto is my best friend, don't you think I want to go as well?"

Fugaku blinked at his youngest while Itachi smirked, "Little brother, there are many reasons why father didn't tell you but I'll only give you two of them; number one, your still in high school and number two, you're not an officer." At that the scowl gracing Sasuke's feature darkened and he mumbled several choice words beneath his breath.

Sighing Fugaku rubbed his forehead, "Don't start. Itachi and Kurama is going to Japan to investigate the school. Shisui couldn't get close to the students or the staff but he has heard snippets of conversation and what he has heard worries him. He has been observing the students and the staff of Seigaku for months now and aside from not being able to get close he has seen that the more wealthy students in the school get away with a lot and if mostly stems from fear then anything else. I want you to go and meet up with Naru-chan, he can tell you what you need to know."

Itachi gave a nod, "Alright, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, so pack up. Kurama will meet you at the airport." Giving a nod, the Uchiha heir left his father's office, poking Sasuke's forehead as he left causing the younger Uchiha to scowl at his brothers back, a mutter of 'baka aniki' went ignored.

* * *

><p><em>Back to <strong>Sei<strong>shun Koto **Gak**ko**u**'_

_Our favorite tennis regulars_

* * *

><p>The former regulars walked into the headmasters office as he glanced up and stared at them. "What can I do for you boys. I haven't seen you since that tennis incident a while back." he could see the upset looks that graced the boys face at the mention of that time. He glanced towards the side and straightened at seeing three of the new students, each belonging to prominent family.<p>

Naruto glared icily, "What kind of place are you running, headmaster." stormy blue catlike eyes narrowed, "My friends been telling me all about how those, those..." the boy waved his hand unable to come up with a name bad enough to describe them.

"A ruffian?" Fuji smiled.

Inui hummed, "Brutes? delinquent? Criminal? Or perhaps a simple thug would be useful in describing those people, Naruto-kun." the data man scribbled into his notebook, nodding his head towards the amused tennis tensai. "All of them fit them accurately."

The blond gave a nod, "What they said." he pointed towards the man, "Your job is to protect the staff and the students in the school not show favoritism to a certain group because they are wealthy. These students depend on the teachers and you to protect them, their parents trust that you will watch their kids while there here, but how can they when none of you do anything ro ensure their safety. One student is dead, two are in a coma, that they might never wake up from, another two students had to leave because the abuse they received were to much and their parents couldn't even retaliate in fear of losing every thing they had left. And if I'm not mistaken one of your teachers went missing for trying to help those being bullied." Naruto lips curled as he stared the man down, "Yet you still allow those bastards to get away because they have money is that it. They suck at tennis as well, they shouldn't even be allowed near the courts, not when a bunch of preschool students will be able to defeat them."

Ryoma placed a hand on his ranting cousins shoulder, calming him down, while Kevin smirked and everyone just stared awed at everything that had been coming from the younger, he didn't even breath in between his sentences, or they didn't think he had, but they could have just missed his breathing due to the speed in which he delivered his speech. "Naruto is right. And the accident I will never forgive is the one that almost killed my buchou." golden eyes glared, "I want you to call a meeting. We're challenging those thugs to a standard match and before you deny us." Ryoma slammed the clipboards and folders on the desk. "You can not decline. We have two hundred members, even, wanting to join us. We got backings from allot of powerful people. Between Naruto, Kevin and myself, we have more then enough money to support our club until we have the time to make a fundraiser. As for a coach we already have someone in mind."

Naruto smirked, "Call that meeting. We want it held tomorrow at the earliest or at the end of this week at the latest. I don't care how you do it, but the school boards better be present. Or we'll take you to court and have everything that has every happened at this school told to a judge, let's see what happens then. And you won't be the only one we'll take down."

The headmaster knowing he had no other choice but to agree, nodded his head, "You shall have your meeting in two days." Eiji and Momo cheered wildly while Tezuka had his arms crossed over his chest. Naruto and Fuji wore identical looking smiles, that spoke of nothing but trouble to come. Taka scratched the back of his head and Oishi tried to placate both his partner and kohai. Inui scribbled in his notebook and Kaidoh looked relieved. Ryoma and Kevin smirked.

Giving a curt nod to the headmaster, Tezuka turned to face his teammates, a slight smile could be seen on his lips. Eiji and Momo immediately went silent as they, along with the other eight straightened up, staring at the only person they would ever call or acknowledge as their true captain, "Minna." his voice was stern, leaving no room for disobedience. A threat of laps was seen within his gaze, "Yudan sezu ni ikkou."

"Hai, buchou." was the immediate response. With a nod, Tezuka headed towards the door, the rest of the team falling into step behind him. Trusting their captain not to lead them astray. The amount of respect the group of teens showed to the brunet surprised the headmaster as he sat gaping at the display.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the delay, this chapter would've been uploaded sooner but I was busy. My cousins funeral was last weekend and it's been really hectic...but here's the chapter, hope you liked it. <em>

_**Uchiha clan** - In New York they head one of the best Police force, but they also have a chain of business, mainly in New York and Europe. And as stated in the story, their business is Sharingan incorporated. _

**_Hyuga clan_**_ - Stationed in Japan, they have their own Police force which is run by Hiashi, and like the Uchiha clan, the Hyuga's also have their own business. A family oriented hotel which Hizashi, Hiashi's younger twin is CEO of. _

_**Poll: ***Who do you think should be the boys tennis coach?*  
><em>

_a) Nanjiroh  
><em>

_or...  
><em>

_b) Kakashi  
><em>

_As I mentioned, or hinted at, Kakashi is the tennis coach for the team Naruto use to play for. He was the student of former tennis pro, whose nickname was 'the yellow flash' Namikaze Minato, before he retired from the pro circuit and took over the family business.  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**One step towards love**

_By: Shinigami no ko_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own any of the characters from Naruto or Prince of tennis, if I did you can bet anything both shows would be filled with shounen ai fluff and Sakura would be dead.

**Warning: _Shounen ai, malexmale,_**_ occasional language, sadism. This contains AU and in regards to several Naruto characters, ages will vary. And if you didn't get it yet, this is a crossover with Naruto a Modern day fic...Oh, and this is a smart! Feminine!Naruto and Ryoma.  
><em>

**Pairings: **_ItaNaru, Golden, Emerald, SanaKiriYuki, MomoKevin. SasuHaku  
><em>

_-? pairing: TezuRyo or FujiRyo ...  
><em>

**Story Timeline:**_ Two years has passed, so the former third years are second years in high school, the second years are first year high school and Ryoma along his two friends are fjrst years, as well as tne others._

**_Chapter Summary:_**_ Naruto is injured. Itachi arrives in Japan. Kurama is introduced.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The day they had been waiting for had finally arrived and they couldn't wait. Eiji bounced around, his happiness couldn't be contained as he squealed and giggled, chattering on and on about everything that they will finally be able to do and about the tournaments they'll be able to compete in.<p>

Oishi chuckled wrapping an arm around his partners shoulder, "Calm down Eiji. We're still waiting for Ryoma, Naruto and Kevin to get here with our coach before we head over towards the school." the former, and the future, vice captain stated.

"Here they come now." Fuji stated motioning towards the three first years and the older male Naruto was currently dragging with them. The man in question was tall, about 6'4 with a lean build and a lazy posture; the lower half of his face was hidden by a mask while a pair of charcoal eyes stared at them, bored. Gravity defying silver hair stuck up wildly enhancing the mans handsome looks. "Hm, our coach seems kinds interesting." the tensai chuckled.

Naruto and Kevin smiled at the group while Ryoma nodded his head at them, "This is our coach. He was the coach for Naruto and his team during junior high, and when Naruto asked him to help us, he agreed." the emerald tinted raven haired male, crossed his arms with a smirk, "We'll also be having an assistant coach as well."

"Assistant?" Inui raised a brow.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we needed two of them." he motioned towards the silver haired man, "This one will make you wait three to four hours pass the assigned meeting point, and the other would forget all about said appointment unless some one reminds him about it."

Naruto giggled at that, "Our other coach went on a head to speak to your former coach from junior high, um, Ryuuzaki-sensei." the rest of the team despite being curious, decided to wait to see how it played out.

"Let's go!" Eiji cheered. With nods the rest of the team went to leave before Naruto stopped them, "What is it, kokitsune-chan." the redhead questioned, having taken to nicknaming the blond, 'little fox' much to Ryoma and Kevin's amusement.

Naruto motioned towards the restrooms, "We can change over there." he stated with a smile. "I got one of my dad's clothing business to sponsor our team which means we got free uniforms." he stated, opening one of the bags he was holding and grabbing the first thing he saw. "We have shorts, t-shirt, sweatpants to wear over the shorts and jackets." glancing at the name on the tag, he held it out, "This one is for Tezuka-buchou." he stated.

Tezuka blinked and grabbed the mentioned clothes held together by strings, "Thank you Naruto, that was very nice of you." he stated, with a nod. Naruto grinned as he continued handing out the uniforms, while Ryoma and Kevin smiled. Kakashi nodded his head, eyes gleaming with affection for the blond he had known all his (Naruto's) life.

"It wasn't a problem at all, dad was only to happy to assist us when he heard what had been going at the school we were attending, besides it will be allot better for our image if we not only acted like a team but also played the part and what better way then with matching uniforms even though we aren't the official team, yet."

Kakashi nodded, "Good thinking Naruto, I knew there was a reason why you were my favorite." the silver haired male teased, ruffling the younger hair, "Or it could be that your my younger brother which is why you were my favorite." Naruto, Kevin and Ryoma rolled their eyes. "Alright no more dilly dallying, go get changed over there, than we'll head towards the school." Agreements were issued and the group headed towards the restrooms.

* * *

><p>"Where the heck are they?" screeched a feminine voice, "Really they can't even make it on time for their humiliating lost." a pink haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, light brown eyes narrowed in annoyance as she leaned against Akito. "Bunch of losers, I can't believe they actually have the guts to challenge..." before the girl could continue, she was interrupted.<p>

Atobe narrowed his eyes at the female, "Ore-sama demands you shut up plebeian." the voice caused everyone to turn and whisper something among the lines of 'It's the king!' or 'What is Atobe-sama doing here?' which were all ignored. "Ore-sama don't want to hear you bad mouthing his friends, so do everyone a favor and shut that hole in your face." he flipped his hair over his shoulder, "Besides Ore-sama has the utmost confidence that Tezuka and his team will beat you, ne Yukimura?"

Yukimura chuckled and stepped into view following behind him was his teammates, and it was only then that they noticed the rest of the Hyotei regulars were present as well. "Yes I believe so and if I'm not mistaken I heard the prince is back along with his cousins. When Tezuka and his team becomes the official team, this will surely become a fabulous year. I can't wait to go up against that boy-a once more, what about you Gen?"

Sanada nodded his head, "Ah, I can't wait to challenge Echizen once more as well. It will be nice to see how much stronger his become since our last match." the Rikkai emperor stated, arms crossing, "Speaking of, here they come now."

Everyone who heard that statement turned towards the entrance and sure enough Seigaku's former, and future, tennis regulars appeared at the gates. Each of the boys wore a pair of navy colored therma fit pants with white stripe going down each side and a matching therma fit jacket. On the upper left side, over their heart was their name's written in Maroon, and on the back, in the same color, was their school name, the only difference was Tezuka's jacket which had a red band wrapped around his left bicep presenting him as the teams captain.

Atobe and Yukimura led their respective teams towards the former Seigaku regulars with excited looks. "Make sure you beat these losers, ahn. the tournaments just aren't the same without you guys representing Seigaku." the rich heir wrinkled his nose, "Besides I have plans to beat that brat this time around." At that comment, Ryoma rolled his eyes while Naruto and Kevin smiled.

Yukimura chuckled, "I have to agree with Atobe on this one. The tournament isn't the same without you guys." Blue eyes glanced towards the three first years, "Kevin, I know from the Goodwill games several years back, but I've never meant you. What's your name?" the blunet questioned.

"And why are you with the boys?" Atobe added with a smirk.

The blond smiled, pleasantly, as if being mistaken for a female wasn't very insulting to him, and for all the Seigaku students knew, he most likely wasn't, "Namikaze Naruto. I'm related to Ryoma through my mother and his father; their siblings encase your wondering." he turned his eyes towards Atobe, his smile widening, "And in answer to your question, well, I'm a male, which is why I'm with them."

"You finally decided to show your face, it's about time." one of the males sneered, crossing his arms, "Let's get this over with, no use in delaying your defeat."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Whatever." he muttered as they walked past the 'elite' tennis regulars. "I agree we really should get this over with, after all, when we became the regulars, we don't want, nor desire, to have any trash on the courts." Eiji and Momo snickered at the veiled insults. Fuji chuckled while Oishi and Taka smiled. Kaidoh hissed, Inui scribbled something into his notebook with a smirk and Tezuka barely bat an eyelash at what Ryoma had said. Naruto grinned and Kevin burst into laughter having no tact in trying to conceal his amusement. Upon hearing Kevin's laughter, Eiji and Momo lost their control and joined the younger male.

The 'regulars' snarled, "Let's start since all of you can't wait to get your butt kicked."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You talk big now." He stated, "But watch you cry when your ass gets handed to you." The blond smiled as he walked towards their side bench, "So, whose going to start us off?"

"Inui! Kaidoh!" Tezuka glanced at the two, "Go!"

Both nodded their heads and stripped off their pants to reveal knee length white shorts with a strip of dark blue on the side. Taking their jacket off they revealed dark blue shirt with a white collar and stripes down the side and like their jacket their names were printed on the left side with the schools name on the back. Unzipping their bags, the two grabbed their racket and moved towards the court.

It was time they got their revenge for everything they'd been force to endure. "This will be fun." Inui smiled, a menacing looking one at that, glancing at Kaidoh, who in turned hissed with a nod of his head to show his agreement.

* * *

><p>Itachi sighed looking around. "Japan is so hot." he whispered, running a hand through his ponytail. "According to Shisui, Naruto and his friends should be at the school for that tennis tournament, so I guess I should be heading there."<p>

"Uchiha-sama?"

Turning, Itachi stared at the man, "What is it?"

"Shisui-sama sent me to pick you up and take you to Seigaku." With a nod, Itachi followed the butler towards the awaiting vehicle. "Shisui-sama asked that you try to blend in as much as possible and not to draw attention to the fact that your an officer." Itachi rolled his eyes, that sounded like something Shisui would say, did his cousin, and best friend, really not know him as well as he thought he did. "And I was to let you know that Namikaze-sama will be waiting for you at the gates."

Itachi nodded his head. He doubted Kurama would be at the gates waiting especially at the chance of seeing his younger brother, but he didn't bother to voice his thoughts as he leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. 'I wonder how well little Naru-chan grew.'

* * *

><p>Gasp were heard. The gathered group of students, teachers and guest alike were standing, whispers and voiced worries were exclaimed from several mouths as all eyes stared at the courts where a group was circled around the crumpled form of a petite blond as red liquid streamed from a wound on the boys forehead, dying the golden strands and his clothes, red.<p>

"What the fuck!" a voice screamed from outside the gates, everyone turned towards the voice to see a tall male, with long flowing crimson colored hair and eyes that put emeralds to shame. His gaze was trained upon the blond boy before he stormed his way into the courts, "Naruto." he ran towards the blond, dropping to his knees beside him, "What the fuck happened?"

Kakashi placed a hand on the redheads shoulder, single charcoal eyes cold and unforgiving stared at the opposite side of the court. "His opponent is a sore loser and as the match came to an end 6-0 to your brother, his opponent threw his racket across the net, the racket connected with Naruto's temple, slicing it open."

Kurama's head snap up and followed Kakashi's line of sight and glared. Standing up, he dashed across the court and leaped over the net. "You fucking bastard! You're fucking dead!" he yelled, bringing his fist back he punched the smirking face of the one responsible for injuring his younger brother, "How dare you touch my younger brother." he watched with hidden glee as the male flew backwards due to the blow.

"Getting into trouble already Namikaze, you weren't even here for an hour." a voice drawled from beside the gate. "What's going on anyways?"

Kurama turned blazing eyes towards the raven haired male, "That bastard threw his racket at my younger brothers face because he's a sore loser." the redhead snarled in anger, "I know for a fact had the roles been reversed, and Sasuke had been the one attacked, you would be doing the same thing I just did."

Itachi moved his gaze towards the teens and blinked his eyes at the sight of blood stained blond hair, moving towards the boy he had known since, forever, but hadn't seen since he left for Europe. "Naruto-kun?" he whispered, breaking into the circle of teens before kneeling beside the slender male. With gentle care, he brushed silky strands from the boys wound, "It doesn't appear too bad, but put pressure on the wound to stop the blood. His brother will take him to the hospital soon enough to have it checked out, just to be on the safe side."

Oishi nodded his head and pressed the cloth against the wound, wincing and apologizing when he felt the younger boy flinch at the contact. Green eyes turned towards the two closest to Naruto, from the team and he nearly cowered away at the look both boys were sporting, and made a mental memo to never mess with the smaller blond, not that he would ever do such a thing.

"I demand you do something." Kurama raged pointing towards the school boards as well as the schools headmaster, "That bastard deliberately attacked another student, in front of you fuckers, that shit can't be fucking legal, can it. I'll call the fucking courts and sue all your asses for neglecting a student and allowing the attacker free reign to do whatever the fuck they want." the redhead stomped his foot angrily. "I'm a fucking Namikaze, I can have all your asses put behind bars with a single phone call." As the over protective brother continue to rant and rave, Itachi rolled his eyes at the redheads action. He was most definitely an Uzumaki, got their temper for sure.

Naruto cracked open his eyes and groaned. "Rama" the blond called out, trying to gain his brothers attention. Seeing this Tezuka approached the green eyed male and tapped his shoulder, to his credit, and unknowingly gaining Kurama's respect when he didn't even flinch at the glare he was given.

"What is it?" Kurama bit out, not liking being interrupting.

Tezuka gave him an unimpressed look before motioning towards his brother, "Naruto wants your attention, Namikaze-san." the brunet stated, moving towards his team, and didn't even acknowledged, though inwardly impressed, by the older males speed as he blurred across the remaining distance to his younger brother.

"Naru-chan, are you alright? Does your head hurt? Should I take you the hospital?"

Naruto nuzzled against the redhead. "My head does hurt, but not too much. And yes, I should go to the hospital just to make sure nothing is seriously wrong." With a nod of his head, Kurama helped his brother up. The blond turned and flashed a reassuring smile towards his teammates, "I'll leave the rest to you guys, alright." he whispered.

Ryoma and Kevin walked over and hugged their childhood friend. "We'll definitely wipe the floors with these bastards before meeting up with you at the hospital." the other blond stated, while the emerald tinted raven haired boy nodded his agreement.

As they moved away, Eiji encased Naruto in a gentle hug, followed by the other affectionate people, while those less inclined to giving hugs, patted the boys back or nodded towards him. Kurama glanced at Itachi who stood back a bit with crossed arms. "I'll keep an eye here, and maybe look for Shisui to get an update on whats been going on." the Uchiha whispered lightly.

Grunting, Kurama wrapped his arms around Naruto and led him away from the courts amongst the claps and relieve cheers of the other students, who were shouting their well wishes. Itachi sighed, shaking his head, he would hate to be the one to tell Sasuke what happened to his best friend. His foolish little brother would surely seek retribution, hm. With a vindictive grin, the Uchiha heir pulled out his cell and dialed a number he knew as well as he knew the back of his hand. "Hello otouto-chan, guess what just happened..."

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Shini-ko<br>_


End file.
